


Time and Time Again?

by Batteryafter



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aliens, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batteryafter/pseuds/Batteryafter
Summary: Kim Mingyu is as alien disguised as a human, send down to study Earth's culture. Along with his research, he finds interest in a young man, Jeon Wonwoo. Wonwoo just believes Mingyu is a sheltered and odd boy. The longer Mingyu stays on this planet, the easier it is for him to keep his secret. And the stronger his connection with Wonwoo becomes.





	Time and Time Again?

_Aug. 15, 2018._   
_I have been in this building, sitting, learning the language of this area.-for 3 years now. It may be time to leave and explore while the humans are awake. I have taken form of the humans by studying their biology and physiology. Though, I still struggle with their psychology. After studying, I was able to create a name to disguise myself more. Kim Mingyu. I do not know if it has a meaning but it will do._

_Aug. 17, 2018_   
_I have woken up early in the morning. The sun has just begun to rise. Today I will explore. In the past I have seen many goods and service buildings. But they were closed at the time of visit. I would enjoy trying this beverage that is researched to give humans energy. Perhaps this industry named Starbucks. I wonder if it has anything to do with space._

Newly formed Mingyu steps out of his tiny, dingy apartment in Hongdae. He pauses as he walks outside to see people passing in front of him. They are wearing coats. From what Mingyu has studied, he knows it is the month called December. He has never had to learn anything like months, weeks, or years. But this month, it appears to be cold.

The cold does not bother him as he slowly makes his way down the sidewalk. This coffee shop is about a mile away from his building. People give him strange looks as he passes. He hears them whisper under their breath about how crazy he is for not having a coat. For him, this weather is not cold. It doesn't affect him at all. Perhaps he will have to fix that part of his body when he gets back to his apartment.

He approaches the door of Starbucks and stares inside. There are people standing in line and people sitting at tables with drinks and laptops. Mingyu checks to make sure he has his money before walking in. Though, he has been here for years, the concept of paper money completely confuses him. Where he is from, goods and services aren't paid for. You take what you need and go.

The barista greets him flatly as he approaches the counter. He nervously shakes as he looks up and the menu.

“I would like to have one of those coffees.” Mingyu points up, confused.

“Just a regular coffee? Did you have it black? Or did you want creamer and sugar?” The barista stares, not interested in this man's games.

“Creamer and sugar make it sweet, yes?” He watches her nod. “Then yes that!” His eyes widen with excitement.

“Okay. What size?”

His head falls to the side like a lost puppy. “Size? Big. Very-big” He gestures.

She rings him up and waits for him to hand her the money. Mingyu struggles to figure out his bills. The man behind him gets frustrated and puts his hands to his face.

“For fucks sake, mate. I'll pay for it!” The man throws his body in front of Mingyu's amd begins to order.

Mingyu blinks a few times and steps back. “I apologize. This currency still confuses me.” 

“It's fine. I didn't mean to snap at you.”

“I understand. Thank you.”

The man stares at his odd way of speaking. Mingyu's coffee is yelled out but he doesn't know what to do. Again, the man stares confused. “Go, dude. That's your coffee on the counter.” He points.

“I see. They call it out so you know it is your order.”

“Sure do.”

They both look up as the man's order is yelled out. He had given his name so that is what they called out.

“Wonwoo. Very unique name. I have not heard that one yet.” Mingyu smiles, taking a drink of his coffee. It is very sweet but very hot. Too hot even for Mingyu.

“Thank you?” Wonwoo says goodbye and begins to walk away.

Mingyu holds his beverage close to his chest as he leaves as well, walking back to his apartment.

_Aug. 17th, 2018_   
_I have tried the magic coffee drink and I must say I am impressed. I am unsure if it gives energy but my body is shaking. It's very similar to an anxious excitement. I also met a man today. His name was Wonwoo. A very mean yet polite person. He paid for my coffee after getting angry. He left soon after his beverage arrived. I don't understand why I am feeling disappointment. Maybe he and I will meet again. Perhaps at this establishment. For now I will access his information through our scanners._

[Scanning]: Name...Jeon Wonwoo  
[Scanning]: ...  
[Scanning]: …  
[Scanning]: Address…717 &@!;$ Ma!o-Gu, S@&$ul, South Kor&$ *error*   
[Scanning]: Education…Hongdae University   
[Scanning]: Occupation...Intern at Seoul International   
[Scanning]: Hobbies...Reading, Video Games, Napping


End file.
